


Just Right

by cloudy_skies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you done wasting the hot water yet?" Jean grumbled from their bedroom, his body already spread out comfortably on the mattress. "Some of us need to sleep you know!"</p><p>"Would you shut it? It's hard to enjoy my shower with you nagging at me!" Eren replied from the open bathroom, her voice loud and clear despite the downpour coming from the steaming showerhead. A minute later, Jean heard the water stop and after a few curses and less than graceful movements coming from inside the tub area, he shuddered at the approaching footsteps slapping against the floor. "And quit yelling at me! You'll wake up the neighbors horse face!" The brunette snapped, popping her head out from the entrance as she gave him a scowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been reading too much Jean x Eren lately then I took a shower, came out and realized how cold it was in my room so I literally hopped into my bed and hid under my blankets with my towel still on, only to think of this. Oh the things I go through before coming up with a short story…

"Are you done wasting the hot water yet?" Jean grumbled from their bedroom, his body already spread out comfortably on the mattress. "Some of us need to sleep you know!"

"Would you shut it? It's hard to enjoy my shower with you nagging at me!" Eren replied from the open bathroom, her voice loud and clear despite the downpour coming from the steaming showerhead. A minute later, Jean heard the water stop and after a few curses and less than graceful movements coming from inside the tub area, he shuddered at the approaching footsteps slapping against the floor. "And quit yelling at me! You'll wake up the neighbors horse face!" The brunette snapped, popping her head out from the entrance as she gave him a scowl.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm the one that's always yelling unlike someone who apparently knows how to use an inside voice..." Jean said, rolling his eyes. "Just hurry up and get in here already would you?"

"You're such a nag..." She muttered, turning the lights off in the bathroom only to enter their bedroom in nothing but a towel that was wrapped tightly around her body.

From his place on their bed, Jean stared at his girlfriend, his mouth hanging slightly open as he eyed her appearance up and down. They'd gotten comfortable enough with each other that walking around in nothing but a towel or boxers was a common occurrence in their apartment. So long as they didn't have any guests over it was fine, they really didn't care and it made things all the more convenient when it came down to their sex life—less time spent on stripping and more on dicking.

Jean was no Mike Zacharius but from this distance, he could certainly pick up on the strawberry and vanilla scent that perforated off of Eren's skin. It was a sweet aroma, the kind that didn't hurt his nose, thank goodness for that and though it was nice smelling, it meant she was squeaky clean from head to toe as well. With only a towel to cover her and the scent of bath goods filling his lungs, it served to make her all the more enticing in Jean's mind and as he watched her move towards their dresser he forced himself to climb out of bed only to hug her from behind before she could get the first drawer open.

"Jean, I need to change." Eren said sternly, unable to move her arms now that she was being restrained by her boyfriend's tight embrace.

"Come to bed." He murmured gently against the back of her neck, kissing the damp skin there.

His touch sent shivers running up and down her spine. It was slightly irritating but also unbearably hot. Eren couldn't decide if whether or not she should push him away or melt in his arms though the longer Jean's fingertips played across her skin, the more the latter felt oh so tempting to settle on. And she did, against her better judgment.

"Bed." He whispered again in her ear and it made Eren sigh in defeat.

Why was he so difficult to argue with sometimes, she thought to herself.

"Fine, but you have to carry me there, okay?"

"That's fine by me." He said and just like that, Jean lifted her up, being careful not to loosen her towel in anyway as he headed towards their bed.

"It's so cold." She said, her body trembling in his arms and when Jean lowered her onto the bed, he was swift to lift the covers over them and pull her flush against his body.

"Are you warm now?"

"Yeah, I'm warm." She replied. "My hair is still wet though, does it bother you?"

"No, it's fine." Jean murmured against her bare shoulder, his hands placed gently along her stomach as he pressed her body closer to his.

"I swear, don't you dare try anything funny just because I'm only wearing a towel… If you do, you'll be sorry because I just took a shower and I really don't want to take another one until tomorrow…" Eren warned, turning her head slightly only to glare at him.

Clicking his tongue, Jean groaned. "I won't! I know you'll kick my ass if I do!"

This made Eren smirk softly, and purposefully she turned her body until he had his arms wrapped around her back, her lips hovering mere inches away from his. "Good, because sometimes Kirstein, you just don't know when to keep it in your pants."

"Argh, Eren, will you just shut up and let me hold you while we sleep…" Jean said, closing his eyes tightly. She was teasing him.

Eren appreciated that Jean was honest and blunt but with it came a lack of a brain to mouth filter. He either made her furious to the point of explosion or weak at the knees. This time he managed to strike her in the heart, dead and center though, and she curled up into him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Way to be honest horse face…"

"Tch, you know you like it when I am…" He replied and there was no arguing there as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek.


End file.
